


Demons

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Ava Taylor is at the top of her class at Hogwarts but when Snape puts the spotlight on her in potions class one day she screws up. What will she do when Snape discovers her true feelings for him and the ultimate reason for her tumbling grades?





	1. Chapter 1

Snape sighed as he entered the classroom grandly, his robes sweeping behind him symmetrically. He continued his illustrious approach to the front of the room. "Always so pretentious, isn't he?" I whispered to Hermione, who giggled wildly. She stopped just in time for Snape to turn around, glaring at us in our seats. He softened a bit when he spotted me. "Tell me, Miss Taylor, what are the ingredients to the Angel's Trumpet Draught?"

I lowered my eyes to the floor and kept them there.

"Have you been following along in recent lessons? If you had been paying attention, you would know the answer, child." He rolled his eyes and began circling the room. "Anyone else know the answer to my question?"

Hermione raised her hand but Snape ignored her. He sighed resonantly when nobody else raised their hand. "Miss Granger, the answer, if you please."

Hermione gave a long, detailed answer of each ingredient.

Snape cast a disappointed look in my direction. He sighed. "Miss Taylor, you will join me in detention this evening."

I shot him a glare. "But why? Because I didn't know the answer?!"

Snape scowled. "I've made my decision. That is final."

"You're the most incompetent teacher at Hogwarts!" I screamed.

An agonizing look washed over his face before he turned away from me. Snape took a deep breath, attempting to restrain his temper. "I would choose my words wisely, Miss Taylor."

He stormed to his desk. "I want an essay on the Angel's Trumpet Draught on my desk before you all leave! Any student failing to do so will receive detention and a deduction of 100 points each from their house!"

I heard him sigh again as he sat down. He surveyed me briefly before the scribbling of his quill began. I felt contempt rush over me, I didn't mean what I'd said.

A few minutes later, Snape exploded into a powerful coughing fit. The Gryffindors burst out laughing but I scrambled to his desk, massaging his convulsing back muscles as he coughed uncontrollably. "Shut the fuck up!" I thundered over the commotion. Everyone calmed down as Snape was still coughing intermittently.

"Are you ok, professor?" I asked worriedly.

Snape coughed. "It's just bronchitis, Miss Taylor. Get back in your seat now!"

"No! Not until I know you're ok!" I protested.

He sighed deeply. "I'm fine...now take your seat."I hesitated.

Snape flashed me a pleading look. "I assure you, I am fine."

I huffed and went back to mine and Hermione's table. Snape watched me like a hawk for the rest of the hour. It seemed like forever before class was over. Hermione nugged me as the bell rang. "Let's get out of here before he makes you stay."

We grabbed our things and bolted for the door when I heard Snape call "Miss Taylor."

I shuddered, apprehensive to face him again.

Snape coughed. "Come here now, girl. I haven't got all day."

"I'm going to be late, sir. Perhaps another time?" I asked

He sighed. "We need to talk. It's imperative and cannot wait."

"Why not?" I asked heatedly.

"I will give you a pass to your next class, Miss Taylor. You have my word that I only wish to speak with you about what occurred in my class today. I won't bite...I promise." Snape gazed at me quietly.

I made my way very carefully up to his desk and sat opposite him.

He cleared his throat. "What is going on between us? Why are you distracted all of a sudden?" He took a deep breath here, as if composing himself. "Do you have secret, enduring feelings for me? Of course I would notice your immediate attachment to me. However, why are your grades no longer satisfactory?"

I dodged his eyes until he finally lifted my chin to meet them. Snape sighed excruciatingly. "Please do not misunderstand me, Ava. I'm flattered beyond certainty that you feel something for me, nevertheless you must improve in my class. You are my best student, exceeding Miss Granger at times. I expect to see a change in your performance."

I shrank away from him. "I apologize for my outburst, professor, but they were laughing at you. The Gryffindors hate you. I never thought they would go so far as to laugh as you were choking on death practically. I was-"

"You were worried about me?" He stood up swiftly, and walked around the desk until he reached me.

I looked up at him, mortified he knew.

"Do not be alarmed, Ava." Snape breathed out heavily. "I've suspected a long time you harbored affections aimed at me. I did not have confirmation...until now."

"I-" I started but he put a finger to my lips.

He sighed stridently. "I've never been loved by anyone. Not my family, my friends, nor my one true love. Do not break my heart...I do not know if I can bear it again."

My eyes widened. "This has happened before?" I pulled away from him.

His eyes glittered dangerously.

"Has it?"

Snape looked down at me, letting out a shivering sigh. "It's a long story."

My lips crashed into his, and I kissed him profusely until he broke off. "Do that again."

I smiled and claimed his lips again. We made out for several minutes until we decided to continue in his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus made out with me in his private quarters for about thirty minutes. He then stopped kissing me suddenly. "Ava, we need to talk about this."

"What could you possibly want to talk about right now?" I teased, placing my mouth to his before he could resist.

The Potions Master pulled away after a few more seconds against my mouth. He sighed. "I am your professor and you my student. This is inexcusable behavior."

My hands traveled down his back to his buttocks and that's when he snapped. "Get. Out."

"You initiated this." I retorted. "Why tell someone you love them if you don't mean it?"

Severus turned away from me and sighed. "My affections are true, as I know yours are."

"Then why not?" I walked the few steps between us and stood in front of him.

"It is forbidden, Miss Taylor." His abrupt cold tone caused me to flinch.

"Fuck you, professor." I snapped and stormed out. I would not be in detention tonight after all.

It was a long day and finally dinner was served. I sat with my friends in Gryffindor who tried to discourage me from missing detention. They told me stories of other students who skipped Snape's punishments and ended up with several weeks of scrubbing cauldrons until midnight.

I didn't care. I wasn't going and that was that. If Snape wanted me so badly, he could come and get me himself. I looked up at the High Table and our eyes met. Severus glared down at me from his spot next to Dumbledore. I think he knew I wasn't coming.

Time to go to detention rolled around and I was taking my shower. I went to bed after that not worried about the consequences.

The next morning, I went to breakfast in the Great Hall. It was the same as the night before. I looked up and the Potions Master was glaring at me, his lips pursed. What an asshole, I thought.

Don't forget a liar, too. He said he loved you and he lied.

I planned on skipping class that day as payback. How I wished I could have a different Potions professor.

I was leaving the Great Hall for DADA class when someone pulled my wrist. I turned to see Severus and jerked my hand away.

He sighed. "Why are you ignoring me, Ava?"

"I was avoiding detention, not you." I replied as he walked with me down the corridor.

Severus let out a breath. "You are required to be in my class today."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not going." I snapped back.

Severus sighed deeply, grabbing my arm gently. "We need to talk, Ava."

"I really don't want to talk. I don't want anything else to do with you." I seethed.

His jaw clenched and I could tell he was becoming irritated by my defiance. "I am not interested in what you want right now. I cannot talk about this with you out in the open. We must be alone."

Severus led me down a corridor and to a remote wall. He spoke an incantation in a whisper and the wall began to move.

He clutched my hand and pulled me inside, whispering another incantation and closing the small room back off to the corridor outside.

Severus released my hand and went to sit at the table in the middle of the room.

"Please sit, Ava."

I glowered at him but sat across from him. The walls were littered with bottles and containers of all sizes and shapes. "What is this place?"

Severus looked at me intently, taking in a deep breath. "It is an extra storeroom." He sighed. "But this is not what I wish to speak with you about. Ava, I love you..." A long pause followed. "However, I do not know how to continue this relationship without the Headmaster discovering us."

"I don't know what to do, either. I guess you'll just have to sneak me around."

Severus breathed out a impatient sigh. "I do not desire to go against the Headmaster, Ava. He knows these secret passages just as I do." The dark wizard rose and turned away from me. "Unless you stayed in my quarters..."

"Are you feeling better, Severus?" I asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" The Potions Master turned back to me, an eyebrow raised.

"You said you had bronchitis." I replied. "The Gryffindors laughed at you."

Severus sighed. "Yes, I am much better. Thank you for asking."

I tried not to smirk.

He moved across the room toward me, until our faces were inches apart. "I take it you no longer hate me if you are concerned about me again?"

"I don't know...I don't know how you feel about me, sir." I countered.

I could feel his hot breath on me as he sighed against my neck. The breath rushed from his lungs as Severus whispered in my ear.

"Oh, but you do..." He purred, trailing kisses down from my ear to my neck.

"Ava...I love you."

His eyes were so intense I looked at anything else in the room.

"You do?"

Severus pulled me to him in a furious kiss.

I broke the kiss, leaving him gasping.

"Do you believe me now, Ava?" He asked, breathless. Severus took a deep breath and sighed it from his lungs.

"Yes..." I agreed.

"And...do you love me in return?" Severus cupped my face.

"You know I do." I smiled.

This earned me a smirk from the Potions Master.

He kissed me quickly before taking a deep breath. "I am certain it is nearly time for your detention with me, Miss Taylor."

"Ooooohhhh..." I jeered. "I've been a naughty pupil. You should punish me tonight, sir."

Something like lust clouded his eyes and Severus let a shaky breath exit his lungs. "We shall see this evening."

I gave him a disappointed look and he sighed. "Very well. Be in my classroom no later than immediately after dinner."

Severus straightened up and allowed a heavy sigh to pass from his lungs. He whispered the incantation and the walls opened from the outside corridor again.

Severus pressed his lips to mine again before letting me go. "Remember...no later than dinner. If you receive any trouble from your classes, tell them to speak with me."

I nodded as he released me.

Severus looked as if it would cause him pain to see me leave.

I quickly turned and ran down the corridors to DADA class.

Severus walked out of the room and into the corridor. Sighing deeply, he whispered the incantation and the walls concealed the room.


End file.
